1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for baling fibrous plants, especially flax, hemp or sisal, said plants being arranged in windrows on the soil and at least partly retted, which method comprises the steps consisting in gathering and rolling up the at least partly retted plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long-fiber fibrous plants, such as textile flax, are baled after being retted on the soil, and then transferred to conversion sites where they are subjected to conventional scutching and combing operations.
Currently the plants are rolled while they are whole, and therefore comprise their tops and bottoms.
However, current procedures for treating long-fiber plants are not completely satisfactory. This is because they require many handling operations to be carried out between the baling and the operations performed on the conversion sites.
They also suffer a not in considerable loss of grain, this loss being due to parasites appearing during retting on the soil or resulting from many handling operations that precede the scotching and combing.